goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy Goof
Goofy Goof is the father of Max, the uncle of Debbie, and one of the two protagonists of the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop and the deuteragonist of it's spin-off films A Goofy Movie (1995) and An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). He is voiced by Bill Farmer. Appearance Goofy has black fur on most of his body but has pink skin on his face, bucked teeth and wears white gloves. In Goof Troop, Goofy wears an orange, brown, or blue sweater, white or blue button-down shirt, brown or blue trousers, brown shoes, and a spotty bow tie. In A Goofy Movie, he wears a green t- shirt, a brown vest, shorts, and brown shoes. Whilst in An Extremely Goofy Movie, he wears a blue suit and later a white t-shirt, red vest, and blue trousers. History Goof Troop In this series, Goofy along with his 11-year-old son Max and their cat Waffles leave their trailer park home to live in Goofy's hometown Spoonerville where they end up living next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their son P.J., their daughter Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. The series mostly focuses on Goofy's relationship with Max and also Pete whom dislikes Goofy after he accidentally caused him to fumble the ball at a football game at high school 25 years previously. A Goofy Movie Set a few years after Goof Troop, Goofy along with Pete works as a children's photographer. One day on a now teenaged Max's last day of school before summer vacation, Goofy gets a phone call at work from Principal Mazur who tells him that Max has got into trouble at school and tells Goofy that Max could end up in the electric chair if he isn't controlled. Not wanting such a thing to occur, Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny in Idaho (by following the same route Goofy and his father took years before) in order to bond with his son. However, Max had asked his crush Roxanne to Stacy's party, but Goofy tells him that there will be plenty of time for parties when he is older. Max has Goofy stop at Roxanne's house so he can call off the date, but when Roxanne says she will have to go with someone else, Max tells her that he and Goofy are going to Powerline's concert and he will be onstage as Goofy "knows" Powerline. After leaving Roxanne's house, Goofy and Max stop off at a theme park called Lester's Possum Park where Goofy went to when he was younger and watch a country folk jamboree which malfunctions halfway through the show. Max is then humiliated when an opossum leaps down his pants and is then dragged into a country dance by Goofy. Max leaves and attempts to hitchhike back to Spoonerville, which confuses Goofy as he thought he and his son where having fun. Later, the duo run into Pete and P.J. and end up attracting Bigfoot to them after Goofy shows Max a fishing technique called The Perfect Cast, to which Pete and P.J. flee, leaving Goofy and Max trapped in their car as Bigfoot took them. While Goofy sleeps, Max changes the map's directions from Idaho to Los Angeles, where Powerline's concert is. The next day whilst at a roadside diner, Goofy makes Max navigator for the trip, unaware of the change in direction. The father and son later go places they like and the two begin to rebuild their relationship. The two stop off at a motel where they meet Pete and P.J. again where later that night, Pete overhears Max tell P.J. about changing the map's directions and tell this to Goofy who doesn't believe this and goes to his car and finds the map and realises that Pete was right. The next day, Goofy and Max reach a highway junction where left goes to Los Angeles and right goes to Idaho where a panicked Max pickes left, which causes Goofy to stop the car and storm out. However, he forgets to put the brakes on and when Max leans on the car, it rolls down the road and the two chase after it. They get into an argument where Max (after learning that Goofy found out about the changed map) tells his father that he's not a little boy anymore and that he has grown up and has his own life to which Goofy says that he just wanted to be part of it and says that no matter what Max is his son. After hearing that Max promised Roxanne that he would go to Powerline's concert and decides to help his son get there. Just then the two notices their approaching a waterfall but luckily, Max is able to save Goofy by using The Perfect Cast. The two reach Los Angeles on the night of the concert and end up onstage with Powerline and dance with him whilst being watched on TV by Pete, P.J. and Roxanne. After arriving back in Spoonerville, Max goes to Roxanne's house and tells her that he made up the story of Goofy knowing Powerline and just wanted her to like him to which she tells him that she has liked him ever since she heard his laugh (which sounds like Goofy's). Just as the two agree to go on a date the next day, Goofy's car explodes sending him crashing into the roof of Roxanne's porch and is then introduced to her by Max. An Extremely Goofy Movie Around four years later, Goofy sees a now 18-year-old Max off to college but soon starts to suffer from empty nest syndrome and depression that causes him to get fired from his job at a toy factory. At the job centre, Goofy is told that in order to get a new job, he must return to college to get a degree which he failed to get when he attended college in the 1970s since he dropped out before completing his final year. Goofy decides to attend the same college as Max, P.J. and Bobby Zimuruski much to Max's dismay. In order to get some space from his embarrassing father, Max convices Goofy to join a fraternity called the Gammas and introduces him to the college's librarian Sylvia Marpole whom Goofy falls in love with due to their shared love for the 1970s. Later during the qualifying round for the college's X-Games, the Gammas's leader Bradley Uppercrust III cheats by placing a mini rocket on Goofy's skateboard and flashes light into Max's eyes, making Goofy win the round. This incident results in a fallout between the father and son with Max telling Goofy to leave him alone and get his own life which causes Goofy to become depressed again and considers dropping out of college but decides not to. Later, Goofy tells Bradley that he is leaving the Gammas to which Bradley in return has Goofy thrown out of the fraternity house. Goofy goes back into the house to return his badge and overhears the Gammas planning to cheat in the X-Games. On the day of the X-Games, Goofy goes to Max to tell him what he heard, but Max still mad at his father doesn't listen and leaves with P.J. and Bobby. Later into the games, Bradley eliminates P.J. by putting rocket mechanisms onto his skates, nearly causing Max and Bobby to be disqualified for not having enough members, but Max having discovered that Goofy was right about the Gammas cheating, asks his father to be his teams third member to which Goofy accepts. During the race, Bradley ends up causing his second-in-command Tank and Max to crash into an X-Games logo which falls on them and catches fire. Bradley ignores what has happened to Tank and continues with the race whilst Goofy and Max help Tank before Max catches up with Bradley and wins the race. After term is over, Goofy gets his degree and graduates, before Max as an apology gift for his earlier behaviour gives his father his X-Games trophy before watching Goofy leave college with Sylvia. Gallery imagegtgigt.jpg|Goofy in Goof Troop Imageagmgg.jpg|Goofy in A Goofy Movie Imageaegmgg.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie Trivia *It is unknown what has become of Goofy's wife. Whether she died or has divorced from Goofy, she is never mentioned in the series at all. *Goofy's job changes throughout the franchise: he has various jobs in Goof Troop, he is a children's photographer in A Goofy Movie and worked in a toy factory in An Extremely Goofy Movie until he was fired. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Goof Troop characters Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Characters